


Tell Me Your Story

by greenshi



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, being emotionally vulnerable and what not, just a couple of guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenshi/pseuds/greenshi
Summary: Everyone has a story to tell, some are just more or less willing to do so.
Relationships: Alistair Ash/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Kudos: 18





	Tell Me Your Story

The sun was big in the sky, bigger than it had any right to be. Its orange and yellow glow overtook the blue that came before it, giving the world below warm highlights and cold shadows. It was a truly breathtaking sight, especially from the crow’s nest of Seacaster Manor, and Alistair couldn’t notice if he tried. Someone else had his full attention. 

“-and then he dropped down, stabbing him right in the head! It was, legitimately, so cool, especially when Kalvaxus started, like, choking on his own flames, and you could see The Ball’s shadow against the back wall. It was huge!”

Fabian paced back and forth in front of Alistair, arms swinging wildly and face broken out in a large grin. The shadows from the setting sun behind him gave his ranting a dramatic flare, giving emphasis to not only his grand and overblown movements, but also the more subtle twitches and gestures that he seemed to make without realizing.

Alistair had heard this story before. He had heard many of Fabian’s stories before, but that didn’t really matter. Just hearing Fabian ramble and rave so excitedly was enough to keep him invested. 

“And then he started eating him, which was insane! Like, what a fucking crazy thing to do, but he just went and did that? And so did his mom? Like, what the hell? But it was weirdly cool? And then Kristen got spat out and...wait, no, that happened earlier. Right?”

For the first time in a while, Fabian was quiet as he tried to remember the order of events. This moment didn’t last long, as he shook his head and moved on.

“Doesn’t matter. Either way, we had defeated Kalvxus, saving Solace from his reign!”

Finally, Fabian looked over at Alistair. His face was still stuck in that grin, but his eye was expectant, waiting for Alistair’s reaction. Alistair felt his heart skip a beat as he clapped his hands. 

“Bravo! Bravo!”

At Alistair’s applause, the first hints of sheepishness crept into Fabian’s mood. He covered it up with a laugh and a bow. 

“Thank you, thank you.”

Fabian moved closer to Alistair, leaning on the railing beside him. Alistair was a bit surprised by that as he looked up at him from where he sat.

“Are you done? No more stories for tonight?”

The bit of disappointment on Alistair’s voice wasn’t hidden, though if Fabian noticed, he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he just shrugged. 

“Why don’t you tell me one of your stories tonight? I don’t think you’ve ever told me one before.”

Alistair paused, processing what Fabian had just said. Half forgotten memories flashed through the back of his mind, and he could feel his heart sink just a bit. He did his best to hide it. 

“What, me? Oh, no, no. I have no stories, at least none as great as yours! To tell them would just be a waste of time, honest.” he explained, dismissing the idea with a wave of his hand. 

“Oh, come on, don’t say that. I mean, you lived in a pirate city for all your life, surely you have some tales to tell, yeah?” Fabian insisted. Alistair hesitated, opening and closing his mouth a few times. He tried to think of some excuse, but the thoughts surfacing in his mind were distracting. The smell of gunpowder, the feeling of an empty stomach, the taste of blood. All so vague and yet so strong, they almost felt real. Fabian knelt down beside him, offering a small smile. 

“Don’t compare your stories to mine, alright? Even if you think they're boring or whatever, I still want to hear them. After all, you listen to my stories all the time, so it’s only fair that you get to tell some of yours.”

Alistair smiled back, though it was forced. He appreciated Fabian’s sentiment, he really did, but it wasn’t insecurity that was holding him back. 

“Really, Fabian, I...I mean, thank you, but…” Alistair stuttered, trying to find the right words to get his point across. “It’s not...I want to tell you, I really do. It's just that…my stories aren’t heroic like yours.”

Fabian cocked his head to the side, confused. 

“Why does that matter?”

“Ugh, wait, heroic’s probably the wrong word.” Alistair admitted, resting his head in one hand. “But I can’t think of another way to say it, really. You always tell me about how you and your friends have slain dragons, saved each other, created new gods! But, all I’ve done is, well, fight for scraps, run from danger, beg for whatever I didn’t have. I mean, hell, even once I got spells and started being able to actually fight and matter, I could barely afford to actually use them. My stories, they aren’t ones that get told. Nobody wants to hear them.”

There was a pause. Fabian stared at Alistair, expression hard to read and body tense. Alistair finally looked away from him, not out of shame or embarrassment, but more so out of resignment. 

“...Alistair, do you want to tell these stories?” Fabian asked. 

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I mean…I don’t want to force you to talk about something you don’t want to, right? And if you legitimately don’t want this stuff to be brought up, I get that. But, I want to hear these stories. Even if they’re sad or ugly, I want to hear them.” he explained. “You said just now that they’re the kinds of stories that don’t get told, and that’s exactly why I want you to tell them.”

Alistair was silent for a moment, taking in what Fabian just said. He cracked a light smile as he let out a huff of a laugh. He turned back to Fabian, looking surprisingly relaxed. 

“I love you, you know that?” he said softly. Fabian tensed, not because he was uncomfortable or surprised, but simply because he still wasn’t accustomed to such direct admissions of affection. 

“Yeah. I love you too.” he managed to say, quiet and stilted but so very genuine. 

“I’ll tell you my stories. Not right now, though. I…” Alistair trailed off, absentmindedly fiddling with one of his rings. “This is the first time in...No, the first time period that I’ve felt truly safe somewhere, y’know. No one’s gonna hurt me, I have a roof over my head and a meal on the table, and someone who I know I can trust, and to be honest, I’m still adjusting to it all. But, once I’m ready, I promise I’ll tell you everything.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

The two boys sat there for a while, feeling no need to speak. At some point in their conversation, Fabian’s hand had ended up on top of Alistair’s, who was now rubbing it gently with his thumb. They both stared at the sunset, though neither of them could focus on it really. Alistair was the one to break the silence. 

“...Why don’t you tell me one more story before we head down, yeah? Like the one where you got the Hangman, I like that one.”

“Oh hell yeah.”

In a flash, Fabian was back on his feet, pacing in front of Alistair like he was before. He jumped straight into the story, going on about Fig’s driving skills and Gorgug’s strength. Alistair listened intently, letting his back rest against the railing and taking a deep breath of the cool night air. He didn’t even notice when the memories of his past faded to the back of his mind, forgotten for the time being.


End file.
